Is This For Real?
by Xx666WriterOFAwesome666xX
Summary: CH-1 Amber arrives home one night to think she sees something incredibly odd. Only when she goes into a rage about a stolen cookie does she find out what had happened... Rated for some mild Luigi/Pavi and language. Chapter one is in Amber's POV


**So I actually saw Repo! a few weeks ago (I know, I'm a n00b) and just had to write this. It popped into my mind and was all like "Write me! Write me now you useless idiot!" So i did. Luigi/Pavi is in here, it's pretty mild so I didn't think I needed to rate it as an "M"...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Repo! There would be so much more of the Largos it isn't even right.**

* * *

><p>It was fairly often I'd come home late at night only to still be high and hallucinate things. Little did I know this would happen when I arrived at home that evening.<p>

"Thanks Graves." I smirked, giving him a quick hug and turning my zydrate induced body around.

"Anytime. As long as I have payment, bitch." Graverobber said, hopping back into his dumpster. Seriously that guy could be such a hobo.

I sighed, walking down the alley, which really wasn't that far from the GeneCo headquarters, otherwise known to us Largos as "home". My bodyguards weren't with me, as I had snuck out. I had sort of been grounded, apparently my missing some important thing was grounds to do so. Although I hardly think this is fair, I mean Pavi gets his license revoked for drunk driving, _again_, and all he gets is a glare and a disapproving head shake. I think Dad's just afraid of hurting his delicate feelings or something stupid.

I sighed, Had it been this hot out before? I guess in my trip I just didn't notice the temperature. Flipping my now shoulder-length auburn hair, I turned onto one of the more main roads, Just a few more blocks- the home stretch.

I walked a little more and saw a store display, deciding to delay myself juuuuuust a little more, I peered into the window. Naturally it was at least eleven o'clock, so the store was closed, I knew I wasn't able to buy anything, I just wanted to prolong myself from going home. So I looked in.

I saw a little beauty section, then a kitchen section, This appeared to be some sort of tiny department store. The point though, is that I saw a mirror and a knife. I immediately thought of Pavi and Luigi, of what they were up to.

"They must be bored out of their pathetic minds." I said aloud to no one, then giggled to myself. They were both either minding their own business- Luigi murdering and Pavi being flamboyant around a slew of women- or they were practically killing each other. With Luigi doing more of the killing. He was always successful in that area.

I had decided I'd seen enough of this shabby little store, and continued. I began to chastise myself, I never usually thought about my damn elder brothers, but I had just then. Why? What had urged me to think of them if they never mattered any other time? Ah well, maybe I do care for them.

I had just about reached my destination. All I had to do was sneak inside and make sure no one sees it happen. There was a secret entrance around the side of the GeneCo head building. I, of course, had a key being that I'm "the daughter of GeneCo" or some shit. So to the side I went.

"These damn leather pants were not a good idea." I complained to myself, referring to the tight leather pants I had on with my tube top and long coat. The coat was new, I had… convinced my father to buy it.

After unlocking the door I scurried inside and shut the door once more. Now I just had to take the seven flights upstairs so I could get to an elevator. The seventh floor was pretty much offices and stuff, so it wouldn't be too weird to see me exit from there. And up I went.

Seven floors later, I felt as though I was going to die. Next time, I would most definitely blackmail Pavi into distracting people so I could just use the elevator. That man certainly knows how to attract all the attention within a thirteen mile radius of himself. People are just so drawn to him. I get jealous of it, of him, him and his damn attention grabbing ways.

Once on the seventh floor I walked, nonchalantly in my opinion- as I was the most sly in my family, over to the elevator and stepped in. I pushed the "17" button with a manicured finger, floor seventeen was our living quarters, right underneath the penthouse which was reserved for my father's office. I began humming the elevator tune subconsciously when the doors opened, I sauntered out. Then I walked up to the door that lead to the living room, I threw it open, ready for a dramatic entrance when I stopped cold. I must have really been tripping because I saw one of the most odd things ever.

Our lovely leather sofa currently had Pavi sprawled out on it, with Luigi on top of him. They were making out. At least that's what my drugged up mind produced, I hoped. I guess it was fake because I had tripped over something and Pavi was at my side instantaneously, mirror in hand, a look of concern etched into features that didn't belong to him.

"Are you-a okay sorella?" He asked, holding out his hand to me. I slapped it away, not willing to accept help and used the chair I ran into to hoist myself up. I promptly kicked it afterwards.

"I'm fine." I huffed. Then looked over to the couch that Luigi was currently sitting on, legs crossed, a glare directed at me. That was not unusual to see though, because he always did that.

"Well, you-a don't have to be-a so mean about it." Pavi pouted, his black painted lips protruding slightly.

"And you don't have to exist." I retaliated. "You or your dumbass accent." I don't mean that, but the look on Pavi's face suggested that he thought I was serious.

"Great. Now he's gonna fucking cry. Look what you do. Now we have to listen to him whine and complain about how nobody loves him. Shit, I wish I was an only child." Luigi ranted. He was Thirty for heaven's sake. He didn't need to be here, I didn't dare say that though. I do value my life.

Pavi lowered his head. I sighed.

"Pavi, I didn't mean that." I apologized through clenched teeth, glaring at Luigi.

"Now shut up you pussy." Luigi added.

"I-a was not crying, my neck-a hurts." Pavi looked back up, putting a hand on the left side of his neck, the side I swear was leaning on the couch. My eyes widened.

"What's-a wrong, sorella?"

"How did you hurt your neck?" I asked, slightly frantic.

"Well, you see I was-a having some... fun with-a one of the Genterns, and I slid over and whacked it on-a my headboard…" Pavi smirked at the memory of the Gentern whom was most likely dead, raped, and faceless by now. I would remember to pay close attention to his face tomorrow and see if it changes.

"Wow, smooth." Luigi commented.

"I-a know right?" Pavi laughed at himself, practically.

"You're an idiot." Luigi was wearing a crooked smirk at our middle brother's sheer stupidity.

"I love-a you too, fratello." Pavi gave another smirk. I rolled my eyes and left them to whatever it is that they do.

I retreated to my room, and closed the door somewhat loudly behind me. I soon heard a loud bang, but dismissed whatever the hell it was. It was only after laying down and staring at my ceiling for about five minutes that I realized I had the munchies. Bad. Then I remembered I saved a cookie that Mag had made. She makes the greatest cookies. Just thinking about it I got even more hungry. So I hopped right up and flung my door open, sliding into the hallway and practically jogging to the kitchen. I flipped on the light switch and opened up the jar in which I had saved the cookie only to see that it was empty.

I was pissed. Furious. Beyond enraged. That was MY cookie. Someone had eaten it. This was not acceptable. Not in the least.

"I am going to murder the soulless, gutless, dirty ass freak who ate my cookie." I whispered under my breath. This was war.

But alas, I refused to confront my brothers or my father, for they would not tell if I did. Oh no. This would require some secret snooping. I would have to go and view the security tapes. That's right everyone, you do not touch Amber Sweet's cookies. I will find you, and I will take measures into my own hands.

As I was storming toward the video room, I noticed my loose, zydrate-induced state was wearing off. I was too focused on this to notice anything. As I turned the corner I smacked right into Pavi, knocking us both over.

"Ah, Sorella, fancy-a seeing you here." Pavi smirked up at me. I promptly kneed him in the nuts and got up. A word of advice, that's how you handle Pavi. Especially if he's hinting slight incestual innuendos to his younger sister, the same sister who just knocked her brother over. I think I won this battle.

"Ahahahahahaaaaaaaaa, Sorella…. That-a hurts…." Pavi sat wincing on the ground as I continued making my way down the hall.

Pavi was not the point. I wasn't in the mood for him. I wanted to find out who devoured my poor cookie and rid the world of them. I was a determined woman.

So I arrived in front of the door that says "Security Video". This was it. I sat in the large chair that was used to view the tapes and switched the camera to "VIDEO-KITCHEN01", then I set the tape back to about two hours before I got back home. Nothing. I fast forwarded a tad, and saw Luigi enter the kitchen, and take the cookie. Great. Now I would have to take this cookie feud to the family murderer.

He then exited, and I took the camera over to "VIDEO-LIVINGRM01" where Luigi appeared, I wanted to know what had happened to my precious cookie. Then the tape showed Luigi leaning against the wall, when Pavi had suddenly swung himself around the corner, with the grace I only wish I had.

He said something, I couldn't tell what, as Pavi had incredibly hard lips to read, what with his fake face and accent along with the fact that the video feed had no damn sound. Luigi practically spit the cookie at him from what I saw. Now I was extremely interested in what Pavi had said.

Pavi then slid toward Luigi now standing at too close a radius of our older brother's face, grinning madly. His rapist face. He said something else, a whisper or something spoken softly, I could tell by the way he moved his head- yeah it was that sad, but I still couldn't read his lips. He spoke so… Pavi-like. This sentence, however, had apparently sparked some sort of interest in Luigi as he had stopped backing away and allowed Pavi to corner him. Luigi said something back, and after playing it back a few times, I discovered he had said something along the lines of "Really now brother, coming after me? What all the Genterns busy?" Which thoroughly confused me. Pavi smirked, pushing himself against Luigi, and it looked like he whispered something in his ear. This was too much. Pavi was coming on to our older brother! Does he know no boundaries? Apparently not because it appeared that he got closer to Luigi, if possible, and ran a finger along his neck. Luigi twitched slightly, apparently whatever Pavi had been saying to him had worked, as Luigi seemed to be speechless. And when Pavi and Luigi are together Luigi is _never_ speechless. Ever.

I just watched the video in shock. I couldn't believe this was happening. Pavi had crossed some unknown line or something. I was grossed out, but I kept watching. I couldn't tear my eyes from the video. It was mind-boggling.

Luigi was smirking now, Pavi just kept running his mouth. I wished I could read his stupid lips but he just speaks so… awkwardly. I hated not knowing what he was saying to make Luigi act this way. Pavi was now inching his way closer to Luigi's mouth, still talking. He put an emphasis on the word "Fratello" which was the only fucking thing I had been able to decipher out of all he had said. I made a face, this was weird, but yet I still could not stop looking.

Suddenly Luigi just grabbed Pavi by the sides of his head and began roughly kissing him, they had started moving backward and fell onto the couch, Pavi slamming the exact side of his neck that was apparently sore onto the couch. It was after a few exchanges of moving hands, hips, and tounge (ew) that I saw myself stumble in. Had I really been that out of it? I had gotten caught on the edge of that shitty chair and fallen. It was then that, with amazing speed, Luigi flung himself off of Pavi as our middle brother had managed to snag his mirror off of the counter and rush over to my side.

Knowing what happened prior I skipped forward until I had left. Almost instantaneously, Pavi said something, but alas I still couldn't read his lips. This had managed to anger Luigi, I guessed as he had grabbed Pavi by the waist and slammed him against the wall. That would explain the noise I had heard earlier. Since he was facing opposite the camera I couldn't tell what he was saying, either. Luigi promptly left afterwards, leaving Pavi alone. I decided to pull myself away from the video feed, not knowing if it was uninterest or fear of what I would find Pavi doing when he was alone.

I slid out of the room and went to mine, gently closing the door. Then I slept. I had to sleep on this information, I could wait on the cookie fueled revenge.


End file.
